


Novelty glasses are no fun.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has obnoxious glasses in the shape of 2014 and he simply refuses to take them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty glasses are no fun.

"Gavin, it's been four days. Take the damned things off." Michael grumbled, reaching for the cheaply made cardboard glasses that perched on the end of the Brit's nose. Ryan had made the mistake of buying them for him for New Year's and now the novelty of the glasses in the shape of 2014 had wore off. Ray, from where he sat in his usual armchair across from the other guys, chuckled.  
"Leave him, they're the only thing that'll fit his nose." Ray taunted, chuckling as Gavin made to thank him but squawked instead. Jack, who had been dozing between Michael and Gavin, stirred in his sleep and frowned at Ray's words.  
"Shut up Ray, you're just jealous you didn't get a pair." Jack mumbled, eyes still squeezed shut as he nudged his arm behind Gavin's back and around his waist. Ray did as he was told, muttering under his breath how yes, he was jealous and Ryan could have totally bought him some as well.

  
"It doesn't matter now, they weren't cool when you got them and they're definitely not now." Michael insisted, pleading with his eyes for Gavin to take them off. But of course, they were tinted and awkwardly placed over Gavin's eyes and he couldn't really see Michael. So the Jersey man went ignored, completely forgotten when Ryan wandered into the room. He was wearing his own glasses, though of course they were for reading and not for looking like a complete idiot. In one hand he held his laptop, scanning the room for somewhere to sit and chuckling when he spied Gavin in the glasses he had bought for him.  
"Still wearing those, huh?" Ryan questioned, choosing to nudge Ray from his seat with his foot and claim it as his own. Annoyed, Ray pushed the laptop aside and settled into Ryan's lap.  
"Yeah, they're bloody top Ryan!" Gavin squealed, still excited by his new favourite pair of glasses. Michael groaned, he was terrified that Gavin would wear them throughout the entire year.

  
"Get those fucking things off of your face." Geoff groused, looking skeptically at Gavin before landing in Jack's unsuspecting lap. The man jumped awake, whining Geoff's name as the other man got comfortable. Geoff had just got out of his shower, skin still not quite dry and his hair dripping. He'd had the decency to dress, though not in his own clothes.  
"Fucking finally, someone agrees with me!" Michael cried out as he studied Geoff's form, snorting when he realised that somehow the man had stolen clothing from everyone. Firstly, he was wearing one of Michael's jackets over Jack's shirt. Michael was pretty sure that those were Ryan's briefs, mostly because Geoff always wore boxers. Then he wore two different pairs of socks, the black ankle high ones belonging to Ray and the obnoxiously out of place Christmas sock belonging to Gavin. Said man huffed when Geoff reached for his glasses, pulling them away and chucking them to the floor to prevent Gavin from wrestling them back. Ryan, frowning from where he sat, called out.  
"Hey! I paid for those." He said, chuckling when Geoff rolled his eyes at him. The glasses stayed where Geoff threw them until everyone retired to bed, Ryan smirking as he caught the Brit lean down and secretly pick them back up.


End file.
